The Plight of Victoria
by Chibs-Panda
Summary: Drama unfolds in the junkyard as Skimbleshanks confesses his love to Plato, Plato and Victoria come out about their secret relationship, and Tumblebrutus is furious that Skimbles, the one he's been in love with, has emotions for another Tom.
1. Part 1

The Junkyard had never been so alive with gossip or rumors and, sadly, much of it had to do with the young Victoria and the even younger Mistoffelees; the pair had finally been confronted about their alleged 'relationship,' which the two shot down with confused faces and much persistence. Most of the other cats did not believe the two, and they themselves could not believe what was happening. They had always been close friends, true, but never had they thought of each other in such a way as how their fellows were accusing them. In all honesty, Mistoffelees had been confused for quite some time as to if he had much interest in Toms or Queens, a phase that most young kits his age had gone through themselves. Victoria, however, had known her priorities for quite some time. The soon to be Queen had eyes for only one Tom, and so far his returned affections made her heart flutter at the thought. But ever since the gossip of Victoria and Mistoffelees, the Tom had been more hostile towards others than normal which slightly scared Mistoffelees, even if the older Tom didn't mean to.

Little did they all know that another cat, one older and more experienced than Victoria, had a green eye on the same Tom, and with the rumors of Mistoffelees and Victoria getting mated, the cat decided to act upon emotion and approach the Tom, pushing aside all fear of rejection.

It was near noon that morning when Plato awoke from the light infiltrating his den. He was one of the few cats that didn't have a human, and he had always preferred it that way. When he left the safety of the den, he was surprised at who he saw fiddling with his long brown tail not very far away; Skimbleshanks was lost in thought and rather nervous-looking, leaning against an old piece of railing with his head down. Plato contemplated saying hello, though decided against it, but before he could walk away unnoticed, Skimbleshanks happened to look in his direction. He fumbled over his words, and even more his feet, trying to catch up with the younger Tom who waited patiently, his thin eyes observing the Tom as he approached clumsily. Though Plato was tall, Skimbleshanks was still taller, if only by just a few inches, and he smiled down at him with a lop-sided grin, his heart pounding excitedly in his chest.

"G'morning, Mr. Skimbleshanks, this is...odd."

At first the Tom was taken back but he soon realized what Plato meant.

"Oh, yes, yes...I saw the train off thi s'mornin', I did, and all is well." When the young Tom's expression didn't change, Skimbleshanks tried his best to elaborate. "I had, y'know...s'm...business to attend to..."

He scratched his head uneasily.

Plato turned to leave; after all, he wanted to make a point of meeting with Victoria before the night.

"Well don't let me keep you-"

Skimbleshanks, panicking, grabbed his arm

"Wait!" He released Plato when he realized what he had done, his cheeks flushing brightly. "I just...I mean...I...I wan'ed to talk to...to you. Yeah, you." He nodded, more to himself than anyone else, gaining more confidence the more he spoke no matter how moronic the words that came out of his mouth sounded. "Plato, ever since I...since I saw you tha' first time at th'a railway, I've...I've been...feelin' things for 'ya."

He couldn't help but fidget with his tail. It was more than logical for him to be nervous; Plato was many, many cat years younger than himself and usually such young Toms preferred young Queens to be mated with. Skimbleshanks was past his prime, though that did not make him any less humble or hinder him from lusting for love. But Plato was no regular young Tom, he was more serious, blunt, and all-around stable in more than just Skimbleshanks' eyes and never seemed to be nervous or puzzled.

That was, not until now. The young Tom's eyebrow lifted, though his eyes only seemed to thin more. He looked taken back, though he swiftly recomposed himself.

"I...had no idea...What makes you tell me this? Now, that is?"

Skimbleshanks' nervous grin widened innocently, the Tom slightly excited. After all, Plato had not been sickened by the thought of being with him. Maybe there was hope.

"Well, y'know, I always thought ya' were with Miss Victoria, she is a pretty lil' lass, she is, but now it seems e'ryone is talkin' about her an' Mistoffelees getting mated this summer-"

To Skimbleshanks' dismay, he had said the wrong thing. Plato's brow furrowed as his cheeks flushed rather angrily, his black pupils turning to slits as he stared coolly up at the older Tom. Skimbleshanks' heart seemed to fall to his stomach as, without a word, Plato stormed off, no longer seeking out Victoria but instead Mistoffelees.

Left to watch the one he had been in love with for a year stalk off, Skimbleshanks' overall demeanor sank almost to the ground. If he had ever shed a tear in his life, he would have cried, but the high-spirited Tom didn't seem to have the ability. Instead, he slunk off to brood alone in a clearing he hoped would remain deserted until he fell over and died from depression.


	2. Part 2

Mistoffelees had always been a good young Jellicle, washing behind his ears and drying between his toes as the kind older Jennyanydots and Jellylorum had always told him to. He was even black and white, the prime Jellicle colors (as told by Alonzo, that is) and he never cat-called a Queen as if she were an item instead of a perfectly respectable cat. Still, he couldn't help but expect Plato as the older Tom marched up to him and grabbed him by the scruff.

"P-Plato, I...I did something?" Mistoffelees, being a more mature kit than the rest, wanted to get to the point, which he knew to be Victoria.

"Yes!" he hissed, but he quickly thought about it and shook his head. "No! I mean...ugh!" He released the little tuxedo cat and looked him over; Mistoffelees, tiny in size and aggression, was no threat to anyone, let alone the relationship Plato shared with Victoria. "I'm just...tired of all of those stupid rumors. It's...it's not your fault, I just want people to know...I want them to know that Victoria's...Victoria's..."

"...Going to be mated to you?" Mistoffelees finished for him with a smile, his pale blue eyes sincere and understanding. "I'm so sorry, Plato, I really am. Tori's been having a bit of a fit about this herself, but she doesn't know how to talk to you, y'know? She's scared of you getting angry with her." He chuckled. "...Better me than her, honestly."

Plato felt slightly embarrassed at the younger Tom's insight and logic and for a slight moment he felt jealous, almost threatened, though he knew without a doubt that Victoria would be loyal to the end. He did not very much enjoy feeling as he did and hoped that Mistoffelees would be so kind as to not catch on.

"Please forgive me, friend, I've acted harshly."

Plato backed away, his nerves calmer than before. Mistoffelees let out a sigh of relief; he had always liked how logical Plato was and found him to be a good match for Victoria.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about all of these rumors."

Plato shook his head down at the black and white kit. "No, no, it isn't your fault. Though, I do wonder who could have fed such insupportable lies..."

He glared around with his hazel eyes as if the perpetrator would appear out of a tin can to take the blame then felt foolish for thinking any one cat had intentionally planted such rumors on purpose. Still, it hurt Plato more than Victoria or Mistoffelees put together; after his more romantic times with Victoria, he was often scorned by the other Jellicles for 'interfering' with her and Mistoffelees and many thought him to be the scheming one, assuming that he forced the little white Queen to endure his affection against her will.


	3. Part 3

Tumblebrutus was not too terribly younger than Plato, though he had a habit of playing as if he was still a kit and not many felt compelled to want such a mate. He didn't care, though, what the Queens thought of him because he wanted no Queen. No, he had come to accept that his interests were somewhere else, somewhere more masculine and protective. In fact, if asked Tumblebrutus would think back to the first time he realized he could love no female and say that it had something to do with a certain railway cat he had met many years back.

He hadn't always been head over paws for Skimbleshanks, but actually saw him as more of a father figure for the longest time. The young Tumblebrutus would spend his days dreaming by the railway and a not so young Skimbleshanks would greet him with a salute. He still remembered the salutes the older Tom would give him and it made his stomach flutter with longing.

One particular day Tumblebrutus had not been feeling as well as he usually did. After a few days of declining health, Jennyanydots had it ordered that the orphan kit stay bedridden for his own sake, which turned out to be a good call after Tumblebrutus began to get sick over his bedside. After hearing the news, Skimbleshanks skipped out on the Night Mail until his little friend was well enough to see him off nearly two weeks later. It had been a shock to everyone that the cat of the railway train had gone for so long without fulfilling his duties, but Skimbleshanks put pride in his fellow Jellicle high above any railway train that ever was. Trains were constant, life was not, and ever since Tumblebrutus knew where his heart would lie.

So, when the young Tom heard the news that Skimbleshanks was still in the junkyard, Tumblebrutus spent most of the day searching for him in every pile of junk he could think of until he finally came to a small clearing where he saw the golden-brown Tom sitting with his head hanging low. Concern shot through Tumblebrutus and he rushed to the cat's side as swiftly as he could manage.

"Skimble!" He placed his paws on either of Skimbleshanks' cheeks and forced the older Tom to look at him. Skimbleshanks' green eyes were heavy with sorrow. "Oh, what's happened? You look terrible!"

Skimbleshanks moaned as he jerked his head away, shaking it sadly. "Tumble, I did somethin' stupid, I did!"

Tumblebrutus sat beside him and put his lanky arm around the Tom.

"Tell me what happened. You can tell me."

As Skimbleshanks leaned against him, the young Tom blushed brightly and he hoped Skimbleshanks wouldn't notice his rapid heartbeat.

"Tumble, I...I...I admitted my feelin's to some'ne, tha's what happened. An' now I'm sure he hates me!"

Something inside the young Tom seemed to choke him up. It wasn't the fact that Skimbleshanks was in love that bothered him but rather the fact that it was another Tom, a male other than himself, who captivated his eye.

As rage seethed inside Tumblebrutus, he couldn't help but want revenge.

"Who is he...?" He remained persistent while Skimbleshanks grimly shook his ginger head. "C'mon, Skimbles, you can tell me...Please..."

He clung to the older Tom and purred, something that usually loosened his tongue in little time. Skimbleshanks pushed him away feeling rather ashamed of himself for falling for a younger Tom, but he figured he could trust Tumblebrutus over many of the other Toms.

"Ay, please don't pass judgment on me, lad, for he's not much older than you. I'm such an abomination!" He buried his face in his paws and bit his lip. "...The Tom, Plato, I should have known better, I should have...But...but ever since that day I first met 'em, oh, he was such a beautiful thing, he was, he IS! Tumblebrutus, he's so gorgeous!"

The young Tom's face was bright red from fury; he had never heard Skimbleshanks talk about any Jellicle like he had just talked about Plato. Plato. What made him so special, anyway? He was tall, thin, and emotionless, and most of the Queens seemed to secretly fancy him over many of the other young Toms. Even the Rum Tum Tugger noticed the competition that Plato posed, though he shrugged it off and pretended as if Plato were just another Queen rather than a Tom. Besides his good looks, Plato had no personality or interesting characteristics. He mainly kept to himself and ignored with cold indifference the Queens who cooed over him.

"Tumbles? Tumblebrutus...?" Skimbleshanks seemed to notice the color of his friend's face and temporarily he forgot all about his own feelings and grabbed the Tom's paws in his own. "What's wrong?"

Tumblebrutus shook his head furiously, standing quickly and backing away.

"Skimbleshanks, I have to go. There's...someone I need to meet up with. I'll see you later, okay?"

He ran off before Skimbleshanks could protest, leaving the Tom to sit more puzzled and astonished than he had been in a long while.


	4. Part 4

Victoria was all alone today in the junkyard, though she did not mind as much as the other kits her age might. More mature and less excitable, she entertained herself by practicing her ballet stances as she walked on her toes. She was without a doubt one of the most beautiful kits, if not Queens, and certainly the most graceful and one of the most pleasant. She kicked her legs up in such lovely positions as she pranced in no particular direction and barely noticed as Tumblebrutus almost knocked into her. She stopped abruptly to glare at the Tom rushing by before realizing that he seemed to have a vendetta on his mind. The white Queen rushed after him.

"Tumblebrutus! Oh, Tumbles, please tell me what's the matter!"

He looked back at her before he stopped and glared her down.

"It's none of your business!"

Victoria's ears twitched, but she was too concerned to back down. She laid her hand delicately on his brown shoulder and smiled at him.

"Please, Tumblebrutus, let me help..."

He bit his lip. "...You can help by telling me where _Plato_ is."

He scoffed as he said Tom's name.

"But...why?"

Tumblebrutus shook his head, but he couldn't resist the worried look the Queen gave him for too long.

"Ugh...Tori, he...well, my friend..." He fumbled to find a good way to tell her select information, but figured all he could do was tell her everything. With a sigh, he continued. "Skimbleshanks. He confessed his feelings to Plato and Plato broke his heart, okay? I have to find Plato."

"Oh, that's so sad...but what will you do when you find Plato? It's not really any of your business..."

"You just don't understand!" Tumblebrutus exploded with fury once more and he quickly dashed away.

Victoria stood silently for a moment and considered the situation; she had always known that Tumblebrutus had been in kitten love with Skimbleshanks, but she would have never guessed that Skimbleshanks actually had feelings for Plato. _Her _Plato.

Suddenly guilt hit her in her chest, though she knew that she had not done anything to hurt Skimbleshanks, but it hurt her to know that she was somehow connected to the pain of a Tom she had always looked up to. She decided quickly to meet up with the Tom, and it was easy enough to follow Tumblebrutus' scent back to the clearing where Skimbleshanks still sat sadly. The small white Queen approached cautiously and when he did not respond to her presence she rubbed her cheek on his shoulder and purred lovingly.

"Skimbles, don't be sad," she cooed at him softly, wrapping her arms around the Tom's torso. "We all love you and want you to be happy. It's not your fault."

Long minutes passed before he opened his mouth with a sigh.

"Tumble told ya, did 'e? Ay, I'm heartbroken, lass, but don' worry about this ol' cat."

Victoria couldn't help but giggle into his mane. "...Oh, Skimbleshanks! You're only halfway through life. That's not old. You're so silly!"

The Tom couldn't resist the kind, soft laughter of the Queen nor the way she purred against his neck nor the smell of honeysuckles that she always seemed to radiate. He pulled the small female into his lap and buried his face in her soft, white chest, taking in her scent in an attempt to forget about Plato, but something about her smelled of him and made the Tom long for partnership.

Victoria let the Tom cuddle to her, though she couldn't help but feel as if she were betraying Plato in some way; Skimbleshanks was much older than her, true, but he was handsome and kind, perhaps more kind than Munkustrap, and without a doubt more full of joy and loving in nature.

She pushed these thoughts out of her mind, clutching onto Skimbleshanks' mane, wishing instead that he were Plato.

"Skimbles, you should get yourself a good Queen. Maybe Jennyanydots, she fancies you I hear."

Skimbleshanks laughed, lifting his head from her chest to look into her eyes.

"No, love, no! Nice lady as she is, she's jus' too old for me."

Victoria laughed. "...That's a little ironic considering how much older you are than Plato."

The two laughed together for what seemed like hours and finally Skimbleshanks dragged Victoria down to lay with him. He purred into her chest, still intoxicated by her scent, unaware of how awkward it was for the Queen kit. But being as this was Skimbleshanks and not a Tom such as Asparagus or Tugger, she felt as if it were more okay than it should be and clung to him, which seemed to make him feel better. She licked his forehead affectionately.

"...Tumblebrutus was very angry when I saw him earlier."

Skimbleshanks sighed. "...Ay, but he didn't tell me why. Jus' ran off after I told 'em what happened. Kinda got me worried."

"You mean...you never figured it out...?" Victoria had assumed such, but actually hearing it was odd. After all, Tumblebrutus was easy to figure out and he had a bad habit of staring longingly after Skimbleshanks any time he was near. "Tumblebrutus...you could say he's in love with you. That's why he's so mad at Plato."

The railway cat's eyes were wide as he released the Queen from his grasp. How could he have been so ignorant?

"Oh...Damn, I screwed up! I'm such a wanker, I am...I told him all about my feelin's for Plato! No wonder..."

Victoria had never seen the Tom look more pathetic than he did now. She didn't like to see him so depressed and submerged in self loathing being as he would never intentionally hurt anyone, especially not someone he cared for as much as Tumblebrutus.

The Queen sat up before rubbing her face in Skimbleshanks' stomach. He watched her and smelled her longingly as she laid across his chest purring like a kitten would. She'd have let him cuddle her until the afternoon was over, he knew that, but he didn't want to cause anyone else any more trouble.

"You should get back to Mistoffelees."

She looked at him with her head cocked to the side as if he were speaking an alien language. He, too, became confused.

"...You...you are _with_ Mistoffelees...aren't you...?"

She shook her head slowly.

"No, I'm...with Plato."

The day seemed as if it couldn't have gotten any better for Skimbleshanks; one of his favorite kits was heartbroken because of him, his own heart had been broken, and the Queen he was cuddling to feel better was with the Tom he wished to be mated to.

"...Either way...you don't need to be here like this with an older Tom like me." He sat up and nudged her away. His body chilled with the absence of warmth and he realized for the first time that the sun was hidden by gray clouds; a storm must have snuck up on London. "Go back to Plato, love, and don't worry about me."

"But Skimbles-"

He placed a ginger finger over her mouth before she could protest.

"No, no, no. Go with him. I have to find Tumblebrutus."

"Then come back with me! I'm sure they're together by now..."

The Queen remembered the fury in Tumblebrutus' eyes and she gasped, realizing that the smaller Tom may have made a move to fight Plato. She grabbed Skimbleshanks' paw and helped him hastily to his feet. The two rushed off together in the direction that Tumblebrutus had been headed and found themselves in the center of the junkyard, the primary center of the Jellicle community. Many of the cats were sprawled under shelters that would keep them dry after the rain started and others were huddled on top of the large truck tire talking and grooming each other. It wasn't hard to spot Plato laying alone on top of an upturned box. The sight of him made both Victoria and Skimbleshanks' hearts flutter, though it wasn't soon before Skimbleshanks spotted Tumblebrutus surrounded by kits as he moped, his left eye closed and bruised. Before Victoria could rush to him, Skimbleshanks had beat her. He shooed the kits away and grabbed Tumblebrutus' paw before he could make an escape. The commotion had caught the eye of many, including Plato, who glared at the Toms from his perch. Disdainfully, Tumblebrutus allowed Skimbleshanks to drag him off to a private area to talk. Feeling that she would only make things worse if she followed, Victoria went to Plato, jumping up beside him. He went to rub against her but saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"...How could you hurt him?"

"What...? Skimbles? He was the one-"

"No, no, no...Tumblebrutus. I saw his eye. He was only concerned for Skimbleshanks." Her voice was low as to not attract unnecessary attention. "You know how much he loves him."

"Yeah, well maybe he should tell him so. If Skimbleshanks can confess to _me_ I'm sure Tumblebrutus can confess to _Skimbleshanks_."

"But he only told you because he thought you were single! Skimbles is an older cat and Tumbles...Tumbles is even younger than you are, he wouldn't ever tell him for fear of rejection!"

Plato shook his head. "That's the point in a confession, isn't it? There was a chance you wouldn't accept me when I first confessed to you, but I still did it. What's the difference?"

"The difference is age! And...and not only that, but I'm just like any other kit Queen, the only difference is your color preference...but Skimbles...Skimbles is a handsome, older Tom with goals. You can't compare us!"

For once, Plato's eyebrows came together in anger. He stared the Queen down with a hiss.

"No! Don't talk about yourself like that! You're more magnificent than any of the others, that's why I fell in love with you! You're smart, beautiful, kind...everything I see in you Tumblebrutus sees in Skimbleshanks, and don't you forget it!"

He backed down and sighed. Many of the other Jellicles were watching by now, some ready to jump in; they had always assumed Plato to be aggressive towards Victoria, even though that was a lie to try and justify them being together often while they assumed she was with Mistoffelees. Plato ignored the eyes on them and kissed her for the first time in public. She practically melted into his arms; his kisses were like a dream come true. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the gasps and protests of the other Jellicles.

Sitting aside near Tugger, Mistoffelees smiled. He was excited that the two had finally come out with their relationship and even more excited for Victoria being as she was tired of denying romantic affiliation with Mistoffelees. Tugger looked at him with raised eyebrows. The tuxedo kit could only smile more and blush rapidly. He held back giggling like a Queen and instead scratched his head as an excuse to not look Tugger any longer. Something about Tugger staring at him made the kit nervous.

Victoria and Plato finally broke apart. She nuzzled him fondly and, catching on, Tugger held up a fist in solute to his fellow Tom, nodding his head approvingly. He had never thought Mistoffelees had been man enough for a beautiful Queen like Victoria, nothing against Mistoffelees.

The female kits, Electra, Jemima and Etcetera included, all squealed and rushed the newly pronounced couple. As Plato tried to escape, they only clung tighter to him, mewing and purring furiously, happy for Victoria and forgetting all of their hostility towards Plato.


	5. Part 5

Tumblebrutus had not gotten any reassurance from Skimbleshanks and for the next few weeks he pushed the Tom away altogether. Skimbleshanks gave his friend the room he needed, but he never let his eye stray too far away from the young Tom. As soon as he arrived back in London on the Midnight Mail, he headed straight to the junkyard to check on the cat, from a distance of course. Tumblebrutus was not too awfully bad off; Pouncival, his dearest friend, spent as much time as he could trying to cheer his friend up. The duo had been significantly hurt from Tumblebrutus' heartbreak, but Pouncival was a persistent, playful young Tom who wouldn't take no for an answer. He had first tried to enlist Victoria in attempting to cheer Tumblebrutus up, but after she explained the situation Pouncival concluded that it would be a bad idea; Tumblebrutus hated Plato and, by affiliation, Victoria. Pouncival, like Victoria, had always known of the feelings Tumblebrutus held for Skimbleshanks, but never would he have guessed that Skimbleshanks' heart belonged with Plato. He was not necessarily a judgmental Tom, but he found the soap opera drama to be a little much and did his best to avoid the topic at all costs when he and Tumblebrutus were together. If a Jellicle asked what was wrong with Tumblebrutus, Pouncival would interject that he had eaten something foul, though the cats figured he was hiding something more after that excuse was made for two weeks. Pouncival did his best, though, and did not want his best Tom's private, unorthodox business the talk of the town. Tumblebrutus, no matter how depressed and angry, could not help but notice the effort made by Pouncival and secretly he was grateful. Just because Skimbleshanks was handsome didn't mean Tumblebrutus wouldn't be made fun of for their age difference. Cats could be ferocious when it came to matters of the heart.

One cloudy day, an idea hit Pouncival as if he had run into a wall (again). He stopped abruptly in a game of chase the Pollicle, in which the kits and younger Jellicles took turns wearing a box on their head and pretending to be a Pollicle dog, and ran as fast as he could back to the junkyard, ignoring the shouts and protests of the other young cats. He didn't know where he was going, he just let his feline senses lead him all the way inside one of the larger pipes where Plato was admiring the dancing of Victoria and Mistoffelees from a distance. He looked at the newcomer with his dark, indifferent eyes.

"Plato! I need a favor!" The Tom stretched his long, tan and brown limbs lazily, but gave no answer or question. When he remained silent, Pouncival continued as if there had been no pause in his speech. "I need you to talk to Tumblebrutus, tell him you have no feelings for Skimbleshanks and that he can have him. Please!"

Plato watched the smaller cat beg, though he gained no joy from it. He cringed at the mention of Tumblebrutus and Skimbleshanks, but took a moment to consider the Tom's request.

"...Why? What will it change between us? It won't make Skimbleshanks like him as a mate, I can't do miracles like that."

Pouncival considered Plato's logic then shrugged his shoulders. "Mate, I don't know! I just figure...well, he's not mad at Skimbles, he's mad at _you_! So maybe if you presented yourself as...NOT a threat, he'd calm a little."

Plato shook his head.

"I'm not a threat now. He knows my heart is with Victoria, the whole junkyard knows now. Does he think that I'll leave her for him when I get bored? He is mistaken. His _Skimbles _doesn't hold a candle to _my _Victoria."

Pouncival pouted.

"Oh, come on! None of this makes the slightest bit of sense and you wanna think about it like a math equation! I just want my friend back and I'm all out of ideas. _Please, _Plato, I _need_ you...N-not like _that_!"

Plato rolled his tongue around in his mouth, contemplating the situation. It was true, nothing seemed to be going in a logical direction at the moment and Tumblebrutus was more rash than factual. He didn't so much mind the Tom being angry with him, though he did not like his attitude towards Victoria. If anything, it was she who was keeping him away from Skimbleshanks. Really?

He shook the thought from his mind, embarrassed that he might think himself slightly attracted to such an older Tom.

With a sigh, he spoke in a voice softer than Pouncival had ever heard him speak. "...Okay. I will...try. For you, friend, and for Victoria and Skimbleshanks."

A broad grin stretched across Pouncival's face. He couldn't help but pounce on the Tom.

"Thank you, thank you, Plato! You don't know how much this means to us!"

Plato considered Pouncival's use of the word 'us.' He hadn't really thought about the effect Tumblebrutus' mood must have had on all the other young cats, but now that it was on his mind he figured it must have been hard for everyone.

He gave Pouncival a friendly pat on the back.

"No, I should have done this already. Do not thank me. All I can do is try my best. For...for everybody."


	6. Part 6

Plato was not a cat to put things off as much as he could, so he headed off with Pouncival to find Tumblebrutus, but the young Tom seemed to have disappeared. After nearly an hour of looking, Skimbleshanks jumped down beside them from a pile of broken washing machines. They hadn't noticed him following them until he joined into the search, though not a word was exchanged between the trio. Eventually, they gave up and sat on top of a rusted car.

Plato was the first to speak.

"Skimbleshanks, I'm...sorry about how things have gone."

The older Tom smiled kindly. "No, it's not your fault. I understand. Weather you jus' aren't interested in other Toms or I'm jus' too old, it's not somethin' we can help. Victoria's quite a lass, and I'm happy for you, but right now I'm more concerned about Tumblebrutus."

Plato nodded; the older Tom was wiser than he led on and Plato valued that in a Jellicle.

"I'm glad. I hope this won't change anything between us."

The two shook paws like gentletoms, but Pouncival interrupted.

"Tumblebrutus is still out there being an emotional arse!" He shook his head furiously. "We have to find him as quick as we can."

Skimbleshanks stood.

"We haven't checked the train station."

The younger Toms eyed him.

"...What?"

Skimbleshanks didn't wait for them; he started walking at a brisk pace to the junkyard exit. He had forgotten how Tumblebrutus would run off to the train station when he was upset and hide underneath benches. By the time they reached the train station, the sun was already low over the buildings. Plato and Pouncival followed closely behind the railway cat as he searched and scanned, an expert of the area, and it didn't take long for him to dash down the pavement along the train tracks and under a bench, pouncing on top of a ball of white and brown fluff.

Tumblebrutus hissed in protest, but no matter how much he flailed he could not escape from beneath the ginger cat. He was even too frustrated to have lustful thoughts.

"Let me go!" he hissed.

Pouncival jumped into the action, wrestling with his friend, but since he only made things worse, Skimbleshanks shoved him away. Finally, Tumblebrutus settled, though his body was still tense and ready to struggle.

"Fine! _What_?"

Skimbleshanks relaxed on top of him for a moment before stepping over the young Tom to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tumbles, bu' you don' need to be runnin' anymore." Panting slightly from the struggle, Skimbleshanks motioned for Tumblebrutus to acknowledge Plato. "You need to talk to him. Please. For me."

His green eyes were full of worry and no matter how much Tumblebrutus tried to ignore it, he could not refuse the Tom, not this time with him looking so disheveled and worried. The young cat stood with Skimbleshanks and stared at Plato with utter hatred.

"_Fine_, but I'm only doing this for Pouncival!"

Relieved that Tumblebrutus was willing to comply, Skimbleshanks and Pouncival put some distance between the other two Toms. As they walked away, Tumblebrutus clawed at the ground with his hind paws, staring awkwardly at the cracks in the cement. He knew his hatred for Plato was juvenile and anti-productive, but he couldn't bring himself to feel any differently.

"Listen, Tumble, you don't have to talk but I ask you sincerely to hear me out. Many things have...happened in the past few weeks that are sudden and, frankly, unfair. But that's life. And you should know that just because Skimbleshanks has..._feelings_ for me now doesn't mean he can never have feelings for you in the future. Victoria and I are to be mated, not Skimbleshanks and I, and you're still very young. We both are. If you really love Skimbleshanks, you'll stay by him. If anything, that's what makes love." The Tom would have enjoyed telling him that things just sometimes weren't meant to be, but he held his tongue. This was neither the time nor the place. Things needed to get better, not worse.

Tumblebrutus listened silently and considered what Plato had said. True, Skimbleshanks may not love him now, but there always was the possibility for the future, but acknowledging such a thing did not make his chest hurt any less. Why was _Plato _talking to him anyway? He would have given anything to be confronted by Skimbleshanks again rather than Plato.

Tumblebrutus bit his bottom lip. "...You and...Victoria...when are going to be mated?"

Plato was surprised that the Tom spoke at all. It was classic for Tumblebrutus to ignore a problem the best he could until it eventually disappeared.

"We're to be mated in front of the entire junkyard come the next Jellicle Ball."

Tumblebrutus nodded. No more words were exchanged between them for a couple of tedious minutes, so Plato turned to leave the Tom be.

"Tell Victoria I'm happy for her." The words spilled out of his mouth in a sudden rush; it was hard for him to speak at all.

With a nod, Plato was gone and Tumblebrutus joined Pouncival and Skimbleshanks, a warm smile granted to him by the older Tom. Tumblebrutus couldn't help but bury his face in the older Tom's chest. Skimbleshanks squeezed him affectionately before taking his paw and leading him home.

Pouncival trailed behind them awkwardly.


	7. Part 7

**Author's Note **I didn't realize this would go anywhere, so thank you all for reading!

First off, I want to apologize for not having it so strictly PlatoxVictoriaxSkimbleshanks like I wanted it to be, but I type stream of conscience and it's all I can do to stay on track, so there are more relationships that I'll explore, though the life of Victoria IS the main focus.

Hope you enjoy the drama!

* * *

><p>Love was in the air all around London this week; spring was officially over and the cool, neutral weather began to heat up in more ways than one; the kits that ran freely were beginning to feel the romantic tension such lovely weather brought and even the young Toms and Queens felt compelled to seek companionship. Though many knew who they would pursue, Mistoffelees was still very much confused as to if he wanted a Tom or a Queen and though he weighed each option often in his mind, he was nowhere closer to a conclusion than he was when he first began to ponder the situation almost a year ago. Victoria had tried to help him telling him to think about the certain physical parts of each gender and decide which he preferred, but thinking of such things on either side caused him to blush uncontrollably. It wasn't something that bothered him too terribly, though, he wasn't desperate for a relationship, he only wanted closure. After all, a cat's sexuality was a very important part of himself.<p>

The Rum Tum Tugger had noticed the change in the kit from a playfully curious part of the community to a ponderous hermit who didn't realize what was going on around him. Tugger had always had an eye on Mistoffelees, but the kit captured his attention now more than ever.

Now, Jellicle life was no fan fiction and Tugger may have been a naturally promiscuous cat, but he knew better than anyone that his time in the limelight would come to a sudden, brutal close much as Grizabella the glamour cat's had. He dreaded the day and knew that if he didn't settle down eventually that he may end up as hated as Grizabella. Even though he still had a few good cat years left to play around the thought of being companionless and shunned sent shivers down his spine. He had never really wanted to be mated before, but he could not shake the desire now and for once he realized how difficult the other Jellicles must have had it trying to find the right partner. He had most of the Queens swooning over him, he knew that, but he also acknowledged how irritated he'd be to have just one of them around for the rest of his life giggling over him as obnoxiously as the first day they'd seen him; Bombalurina and Cassandra had both seemed like wise decisions, but somehow Bombalurina had lost her luster after years of submission and Cassandra was frankly too bland for Tugger to get along with outside of romance. When he considered the Toms, as he had already known he'd be forced to, he shuttered at the thought of most of the kits and even more at the thought of being with an older Tom like Skimbleshanks or Asparagus; Asparagus was far too old and drunk for Tugger's tastes and picturing love making with Skimbleshanks, he couldn't see the older Tom anywhere but on top, which was Tugger's territory. Even Alonzo seemed to turn him off; he had been with the black and white Tom too often before to want much of him now. He had desperately weighed his options over and over again the past few months, but each time he knew that the most sensible thing to do would be to pursue Mistoffelees, one of the few young Jellicles he had yet to contaminate, but sadly the kit didn't care much for the Tom. He shook his head disapprovingly whenever Tugger 'shook his goods' for the Queens and the Toms but the two had their good moments. When they were alone, the shy little tuxedo kit would warm up to Tugger and they'd chat constantly about whatever came to mind. Tugger actually enjoyed having mature conversations and sometimes he forgot that Mistoffelees still had an entire year before he'd be considered a Tom. He liked that about the kit; he was far too mature for his age but they could still enjoy each other's company. Sadly though, when they were reunited with the rest of the Jellicles Mistoffelees would go back to glaring at Tugger.

Tugger hoped that Mistoffelees' ongoing shows of disapproval meant he had feelings for Tugger, but he knew the kit was still confused as to what he desired. Tugger himself had suspicions that the kit fancied Plato, but he held his tongue to spare the kit embarrassment.

"The Tug is deep in thought thi' s'mornin'."

Tugger knew that cocky voice and didn't have to look far to find Mungojerrie leaning pompously against an old dryer, Rumpleteazer giggling behind him, peeking past her brother's shoulder to eye Tugger lustfully.

Tugger smiled slyly at the Tom.

"Why, if it isn't the petty thief," He tilted his head forward in a gentletomly fashion, "and his _beautiful _little sister."

Rumpleteazer cooed excitedly before Mungojerrie shoved her completely behind himself, doing as best he could to keep her from Tugger's view.

"You're as much of a cock-block as ever." Tugger pouted mockingly. It was true, Rumpleteazer was one of the few Queens that Tugger had not had relations with, but only because her older brother kept such a close eye on her while she was around Tugger. Mungojerrie was not the bravest of Toms by any means when it came to a cat fight, but he was passionate about his sister and would go to any length necessary to protect her, especially from heartbreak. Tugger continued on as Mungojerrie glared at him. "What do you want, Jer, time is very precious."

The left side of Mungojerrie's lip twitched upward as he gave the brown and gold Tom a look of disgust.

"We're 'er to help out your brother, jackass."

At the mention of his brother, who Tugger could only assume to be Munkustrap and not Macavity, he refrained just this once from mocking the calico's accent.

By now, one of Tugger's eyebrows was raised, his golden eyes fixed on the Tom. "...Why are you telling me this and not Munk?"

Mungojerrie's lips twitched into a lopsided grin like a kit who knew a juicy secret. Rumpleteazer's mood only seemed to drop as she pouted and snuggled her face into her brother's neck.

"We'w, you're 'is brother, 'ain't 'chya? This ain't no 'I know who stole ya nip' deal, mate. We like Munkus, we do, and sadly we don't know how to break news like this to 'im without breakin' 'is poor 'art."

"'is poor 'art," Rumpleteazer reiterated with a dramatic shake of her head.

It was obvious that the Tom wanted a rise out of Tugger, but he maintained his composure.

"Either tell me or leave me."

Mungojerrie's face gave the impression that he was about to make a witty remark but he maturely decided against it.

"We'w, here's the deal...Guess who _we_ saw all hot 'n heavy between Macavity and a' alley wall last night?"

The calico twins had expected a burst of anger and seemed disappointed to see Tugger keep his composure as if the news weren't the least bit surprising. Mungojerrie, tired of being around Tugger already, grabbed his sister's paw and dragged her away. The Queen waved goodbye reluctantly to Tugger.

On the inside, the Tom was seething with fury. As soon as he was sure that the twins were gone, he dashed out of the clearing to find Demeter.

The black and blond Queen was not too terribly hard to find high atop an old black van surrounded with broken appliances and toys. The Queen had been grooming herself in seclusion, but was suddenly interrupted as Tugger cleared his throat from below her. She looked down at him with a glare in her eyes, she had never liked Tugger at all, and when he jumped up to her perch, she growled at him.

"Do you mind?"

Before the Queen could return to her cleaning, the Tom jerked her up by the scruff, a very rude, ungentletomly thing to do, and she scowled at him with her orange eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"I could ask you the same thing. Seen Macavity lately?"

With that, the color rushed from Demeter's face as guilt consumed her mind. She wanted to look away, but the anger in Tugger's eyes kept her stiff and attentive.

"I...I don't..."

"So it's true!" The Tom jabbed his finger at her face. "What in Everlasting's name did you think you think you were doing? Do you have any idea what this would do to my brother if he found out?"

Demeter was finally able to divert her eyes.

"Oh, Tugger...you just don't know..."

His temper was rising. If she were a Tom, he would have already slashed her across the face.

"I don't _know_? Know _what_? How many Pollicles he's killed or kittens he's catnapped? or maybe _I don't know _how _filthy _he is or how poorly he treats his Queens, which is worse than I do, by the way." Tugger couldn't help but growl down at her. "And _you _judge ME!"

By this time, Demeter's eyes were filled with tears. Still, she held her head high, proudly, as she endured his criticism.

"I won't tell Munk right now because I don't want him hurt. You need to think about your priorities."

Fluffing his mane, Tugger gave the Queen one last glance, then he turned and left her all alone to weep.


	8. Part 8

Moar notes~ I just feel like I have to make a note that I'm not uploading by chapter but by...scene? I feel like I should note that. And I should also note that I might do a spin off for the whole MistoxTugger drama and try my best to keep this on SkimblesxPlatoxVictoria like I intended. So I guess I'll do the elaborations of relationships upon requests.

PS, it's hard to do a threesom. ;w; I can do this!

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Victoria and Skimbleshanks had began to hang around each other more often then they had previously. Victoria still felt guilty about Plato rejecting the Tom and Skimbleshanks was glad for the company of such a lovely younger Queen. He found it easy to open up to her and soon Pouncival was jealous of the two. When he confronted Victoria about the time she and Skimbleshanks spent together, she told him he was just being silly, and he had to agree. He was still extremely jealous, after all, but eventually he ignored them.<p>

Normally, Plato would have said something, but it wasn't as if he weren't invited to accompany Victoria in her regular visits, he just didn't see the need to rub his relationship with Victoria in the kind older Tom's face, so he stayed behind each time to wait for her return. She had already moved into Plato's den with him, and he was content enough with that alone.

One day, Admetus found himself strolling into Platos' den with his tail held high. He plopped down on a cushion and the other Tom glared at him.

Admetus merely grinned.

"Plato! What has my main man been up to?" He didn't wait for a response. "So, I noticed Victoria's been spending an awful lot of time with that old railway cat."

Plato had half expected such a remark from the Tom, so he continued to glare at him with irritation. Admetus had a nasty habit of stirring up trouble and more often than not the Jellicles let him, hungry for more drama and gossip to busy themselves with. Plato, however, preferred to live a drama-free junkyard life.

Admetus continued when Plato didn't respond. "I didn't hear that you two separated...Mate, I'd think you of all Toms would have found it to be a bit odd. Unless, that is..." His green eyes sparkled, "...you're feeling like you _owe_ him something. I would have thought you'd keep your Queen in check..."

As much as he wanted to strike Admetus, Plato kept his cool. He had become exceptionally good at it through the years.

"I owe Skimbleshanks nothing and neither does Victoria. I know you know what's been happening and how she feels guilty and I can assure you that out of her guilt and his rejection an innocent friendship has formed and nothing else."

Admetus shook his head. "Mungs and I have been talking, you know, and he says-"

"Do you really think I care what _Mungojerrie _says? If so, you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

"You'd be surprised what Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer know, I can promise you that."

"Yeah, well, we're talking about mere speculation are we not?" Normally, Plato would have thrown the Tom out by now, but for a reason he could not fathom he had yet to do so. "I trust Victoria. I trust Skimbleshanks. You and Jerri? Not so much."

Admetus sensed his hesitation to act and his grin widened. "You have to have some doubt, mate, or you wouldn't hear me out in the first place."

"I'm feeling oddly generous today."

The next two minutes passed as if time had been frozen; Plato shot daggers at Admetus with his hazel eyes and in return, Admetus stretched comfortably, enjoying Victoria's scent on the cushion.

"There's a reason we don't like you very much, you know." A grin of his own spread across Plato's thin face. "It's probably the same reason Victoria prefers me."

Admetus' ears perked up as his eyes thinned. It was true, he had always desired Victoria, but she had little interest in his womanizing charisma and flaky nature. He could never be as stable and comforting as Plato was.

"If you ask me, it seems that Skimbleshanks has something that even you don't."

Plato raised an eyebrow.

Admetus smirked. "Well, you see, from what I've heard...Skimbles—humble, lovable Skimbles—has more...um..._manhood _than even the Rum Tum Tugger."

Plato flushed pink.

"Yup, yup. Heard it right from Mungs. If you ask me...he probably found out for himself." Admetus laughed wildly. "Oh, you know how he likes to hit it and quit it. Skimbleshanks probably had one too many cups of brandy and...ah, you get it, mate."

"...I think it's time you left. Now."


	9. Part 9

Plato didn't necessarily believe Admetus' accusations, but that didn't keep him from being mildly jealous that Victoria was spending more and more time with Skimbleshanks. So, one lovely Sunday morning when Victoria announced she would be visiting the Tom, Plato told her that he would assist her to his den. She stared up at him with large, green eyes, and for some reason she felt regretful and awkward as her future mate smiled down at her.

She was quick to compose herself and smiled back before he took her arm and escorted her to the older Tom's den located on the outskirts of the junkyard, for easy access to the train station when he was in a rush. Today was one of the gloomier days as rain clouds had rolled over London and faint traces of thunder could be heard outside the city, but Skimbleshanks still greeted them with a joyful smile. He turned slightly red at the sight of Plato, but ushered them into the old, overturned dresser he called home. Plato caught the faint smell of Admetus and his lip curled slightly. There was another Tom's scent that lingered, but he could not make out who's it was.

"Please, take a seat and welcome." Skimbleshanks spoke more to Plato than Victoria. "It's a pleasure tha' you decided to come along today, Plato, i' really is."

Plato bowed his head respectfully and sat with Victoria on top of a breadbox positioned in front of an old radio that the Tom used as a makeshift table. Skimbleshanks rushed through a gap in the wall into another compartment of his home and returned a minute later carrying two shot glasses and a plastic doll pitcher and set them down on the radio next to another glass half-full with what Plato assumed to be scotch.

Skimbleshanks was exceptionally cheery this evening, and Victoria noticed.

"Skimbles, you have a spring in your step." She grinned devilishly at him. "And is that...Alonzo I smell?"

Alonzo? Plato took a deep sniff and finally recognized the nameless male's scent. He wondered silently why Alonzo and Admetus would have been here, but one part of his question was being answered already.

Skimbleshanks had turned a deep shade of red as he sat on the other side of the radio, taking a sip of scotch.

"Oh, well, you know..."

Victoria seemed excited and she bounced in her seat. "Oh, Skimbles! You _Pollicle_!"

The two giggled together and Plato couldn't help but smile.

"It's really nothin', nothin' at all, lass." He glanced over at Plato before his eyes returned to his glass. "He jus' happened by yesterday..."

His cheeks turned more vibrant and Victoria giggled childishly.

"Oh, wouldn't it be delightful if you two got together?"

The Tom shook his head, taking a longer sip out of his glass.

"No, no, love, it's nothin' like tha'. To be honest, I think he's a little heartbroken himself." He gave Plato another glance. "I hear Jemima told him she wasn't int'rested, and you know how he's been eying her for the past few months an' all."

Victoria's ears fell flat against her pure white head.

"It's a shame. She's such a nice Queen and he has potential. I think Jemi's just confused is all."

Plato watched the two cats converse idly wondering why he bothered joining them in the first place; it was like watching two young Queens having Sunday tea talking about Toms and gossiping. He caught most of the conversation perfectly fine, though it meant little to him and he had little to say about the topics they covered. He barely cared about the drama between Pouncival and Etcetera or the rumor of Asparagus having a love affair a few years back with an alley cat, but when Mistoffelees' name popped into the conversation, he became slightly more attentive, especially since this bit of gossip also had to do with the Rum Tum Tugger, a Tom Plato himself had once fancied for a while. He was more than over Tugger, but he was still curious.

"Oh, poor Misto doesn't want anything to do with him, you know!" Victoria insisted. "Why, he came to me just last night complaining that Tugger wouldn't leave his den. So to get back at him, he stayed the night with Munkustrap. Oh, Tugger is so mad about that!"

Skimbleshanks laughed.

"So _that's _why he was in such a fuss this mornin'!"

"Of course. He's so irritated that Misto won't give him a second glance. He's a smart Tom, too, for ignoring Tugger. You know…" she dropped her voice despite the fact that they were isolated. "…I've known Mistoffelees for the longest time. I suspect he has a thing exclusively for Toms."

"Oooo…" Skimbleshanks leaned back in his seat and thought for a moment. "Yeah, everyone's been suspicious of it, even when they were sayin' you'd be mating him. Hearing it from you, though, tha's very different. Very different indeed."

"It's a shame, though. Poor Tantomile…"

Something in Skimbleshanks' green eyes twinkled at the sound of Tantomile's name.

"Miles, eh?"

Victoria pursed her lips in a grin as she nodded.

"Oh, yes…I hear Tantomile's been to see Mistoffelees at least once a week for the past few months. _And _he's been going to see her, but I'm certain he has nothing for Queens."

"Is that why Tugger's been indifferent to Tantomile?" He shook his ginger head. "Poor lass. One she fancies is homosexual and the other is an arse."

Victoria glanced at Plato. She had always known that Plato had once swooned over Tugger, and she was always careful about the subject in case she was to say something offensive. He returned her glance playfully and she giggled. Skimbleshanks seemed a little disappointed at being left out, so Plato humored him.

"I…used to have a kitten crush on Tugger."

Skimbleshanks chuckled. When Plato blushed slightly, he shook his head.

"No, no, lad. Who hasn't had a kitten crush on the _amazin' _Rum Tum Tugger?"

Victoria leaned against the radio, craning her neck closer to the older Tom.

"_Amazing_, eh?"

She prodded him with looks and words before Skimbleshanks finally waved his hands at her and sipped his scotch.

"I'm teasin', I'm teasin'. It almost happened, though, I will admit, but he chickened out after…Well, he chickened out."

There was a hunger in Victoria's eyes, much like the hunger every other Queen got when there was something they did not know that they wanted to know. Skimbleshanks looked from her to Plato and back, and only shook his head.

"I'm not sure this is appropriate talk, love."

Plato grinned. "Then you wouldn't last two minutes in a conversation with Tori and Etcetera."

The older Tom chuckled slightly.

"Well, I'm an old Tom. My love life isn't very relevant to your generation."

"Tumblebrutus thinks it is," Victoria shot at him before placing her paw over her mouth, a little embarrassed at the outburst. She looked at the older Tom with her wide, green eyes.

Skimbleshanks sighed.

"Ay, he may care, but _you _don't have no business." He smiled kindly at her and Plato noticed his eyes didn't shine as glassy as they usually did.

"What about Jellylorum?"

Skimbleshanks looked at Plato, rather surprised at the inquiry, and shook his head, grinning.

"I don' know how in Everlasting's name that rumor started, but I can assure you, as I have assured Victoria here, she's a tad too old for me, lad."

Plato grinned back.

"...Age doesn't seem to stop you."

Skimbleshanks contemplated this for a moment. "Well, it's different, see. Jelly's like a sister to me. Knew me mum when I was a wee kit, she did. That's my reason. No, not age, but a connection that would be tainted from a romance and never be the same."

He eyed Plato as if to ask "What's your reason?" and the younger Tom looked away. He didn't want to think about that right now, but something about the look in Skimbleshanks' eye forced him to scrape his mind for the reasoning behind his rejection. His love for Victoria was obvious, he knew that instantly, but no matter how hard he thought he could not seem to locate a single true reason. In all reality, Skimbleshanks was handsome, very handsome, and the only reason he didn't seem to have more Queens swooning over him was his quirky, eccentric nature, but Plato did rather enjoy the Tom's energy and company. He found him to be intelligent and insightful along with kind and playful, much like an older male version of his Victoria.

Within a few hours, the thunderstorm had made its way over the city and Plato had taken Victoria to a separate section of the den to sleep peacefully. Now, it was just the two Toms sitting silently across from each other, listening patiently to the storm. By now Skimbleshanks' glass of scotch was empty and he hummed tipsily as he tapped his hind paw on the floor, very off-beat. He opened his eyes to look at Plato for what seemed to be the first time before looking away again, his humming how oddly forced and his paw tapping more nervously than musically.

"Ay, Plato, umm..." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Ye' pro'lly don't want me askin', I'm sure, but I-I...Well, I've been curious over the past few weeks, y'know?"

Plato leaned his elbows onto the radio and rested his chin in his hands, looking Skimbleshanks dead on. To any other cat, he would have looked cold and indifferent, but, like Vitoria, Skimbleshanks saw the emotion through his eyes rather than his expression.

"Yeah, I figured." He let out a long sigh. "It's nothing personal, you know that. Honestly, I...I don't really have any reasons why I wouldn't be with you other than Victoria. I guess you can say she got here first."

Skimbleshanks' cheeks blushed now, not just from his drinking. He couldn't help but let the corner of his mouth twitch into a small smile as he ceased his tapping.

"I see. Yeah, I understand. And I'm so..._happy _for you, I really am."

A clap of thunder sounded overhead and Plato hissed; he was brave as any other Tom, but he had always hated thunder.

With a smile, Skimbleshanks got up and left the section of the den before returning with a blue blanket and draped it over Plato's shoulders. The Toms looked into each other's eyes for mere moments before Skimbleshanks backed away and motioned to the gap in the den wall leading to other compartments.

"I think it's time you join Victoria. I'm sure she'll enjoy your company."

"Join us."

_Join us?_ Plato couldn't believe those words had escaped his own mouth, and as he blushed so did Skimbleshanks.

"Oh, no, no, I don't want to interrupt you two...er...sleeping..."

"...It's not like we sex in our sleep."

The Toms couldn't help but laugh. Exhaustion was fogging Plato's brain and scotch Skimbleshanks'.

"Skimbles, it's cold tonight. Victoria won't mind."

In the end, he agreed and Plato followed him through the den until they were in Skimbleshanks' personal compartment where Victoria was curled up asleep on the many cushions that littered the floor. Skimbleshanks got down beside her, leaving room as to not offend Plato, but to the older Tom's surprise, Plato did not take Victoria's other side but instead laid between the two cats, his warm back pressed against Skimbleshanks' front, his arms wrapping around Victoria. Skimbleshanks was nervous about this arrangement and placed his paw awkwardly on Plato's hip. The Tom responded by snuggling more comfortably against him.

Skimbleshanks didn't bother fighting off his lecherous thoughts that night.


	10. Part 10

The Rum Tum Tugger strutted around the junkyard the next morning with a far greater level of obnoxiousness than the cats had yet to see. He swayed his hips from side to side, his tail following like a whip and the Queen kits squealed as he passed by, hoping that he would stop to pay attention to them but left disappointed as he kept going. It wasn't until he reached Mistoffelees that he stopped, placing his hand between the kit and Plato, with whom he was conversing, and leaning against the old school bus. He put on his most seductive face and popped his hip to the side as he leaned, careful to make sure that every delicately toned muscle was visible to the Tom.

"Well, well, well..._Quaxo_."

Mistoffelees' ears perked up as he blushed at his name; Magical Mr. Mistoffelees was only his 'stage name' but it had been used so often by his uncle Bustopher Jones that the other Jellicles had assumed it to be his real name, and he didn't mind at all. He had never liked the name 'Quaxo' and was happy to not have been called that in years.

Plato cleared his throat. "Excuse me. I was using that."

Tugger waved his hand back at Plato, trying to shoo him away.

"Now, now, Plato. You've had your turn."

Plato wanted to think that he couldn't believe Tugger would be so bold, but he could believe it. It was actually the most believable thing one could say about the Tom.

"Quax, let me just say you look _ravishing _today."

The tuxedo kit's ears fell against his black head as he narrowed his blue eyes.

"...Stop calling me that. And if you would be so kind as to move, Plato and I were engaged in a rapt conversation that I really-"

The larger Tom placed one of his golden fingers over the kit's mouth, eyeing him all the while with a look that would make his fan Queens faint.

"Forget Plato. Right now, it's just you and me."

The third Tom couldn't believe what he was seeing; was the Rum Tum Tugger really making a move on Mistoffelees out in the open? It was rare of him to call on a male he desired in front of the entire junkyard. Many of the spectators were just as dumbfounded as Plato. They would have shot looks of jealousy and hatred at Mistoffelees if only the situation could properly register.

"Now, I know you've been a little flaky with me lately, but I'm ready to give you another chance, see?"

As Mistoffelees' jaw dropped in disbelief, he could feel the energy inside him building up in his diaphragm as it did before he released his magic. Just as he was thinking of some way he could use his powers against Tugger, Munkustrap pulled his brother away by the mane, dragging him to the other side of the bus. Tugger hissed at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Munkustrap gave his brother one of his many looks of disappointment. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave Mistoffelees alone?"

"Brother, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm giving little Misto a grand opportunity to try _me_ on for size."

The brown and gold Tom gave the gray tabby a conceitedly pompous grin. Munkustrap couldn't believe this.

"More like _you _try _him _out!"

Tugger waved Munkustrap off as he headed back to the other side of the bus.

"Brother, brother, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Munkustrap sighed.

As Tugger strutted around the corner, he found that Mistoffelees and Plato were no longer there. He spotted them at the other side of the clearing and made his way back to the tuxedo kit, completely unhindered by his brother's interference. He grabbed the kit's hand and pulled him close.

"Let me go!"

"Now, where was I? Oh yes. How would _you_, sexy little Quaxo, like to be with _me_, the Rum Tum Tugger?"

"Oh, I don't know...Wait, yes I do. I wouldn't!"

Tugger's grin fell as he contemplated the situation. Mistoffelees had to be having a hard time expressing his true desire for the Tug, and it was his job to help the kit out.

"Well, you know what they say about the Tugger, don't you?"

Mistoffelees shrugged the Tom away.

"Yes, I do, but I don't agree!" He continued when Tugger gave him a confused look. "'The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat'…I say _the Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible boar!_"

Plato couldn't help but snicker. Tugger only seemed to be more confused at the kit's statement, which seemed to only anger Mistoffelees further, so he grabbed Plato's paw and turned away from Tugger.

"...Come on, Plato!"

When Mistoffelees felt that they were well out of Tugger's way, he released Plato's paw and screamed, kicking a can with his white socked foot. Inside, he felt his magic bubbling, but he clenched his fists and closed his eyes, breathing steadily in hopes that it would go away. Plato watched the kit patiently; he had seen Mistoffelees lose his cool before and each time it seemed as if his magic got out of control and the kit needed a moment to regain himself.

When the tux was better, he turned to Plato, his face red with anger.

"You okay?" Plato asked.

Mistoffelees nodded his head, but was soon pacing angrily in circles.

"Ugh! He's such a grandiloquent, portentous, pontifical, overblown, tall, papal...jerk! He thinks it's a privilege to sleep with him! I've been shooing him away for the past two weeks. You'd think he'd have gotten bored! But no, he's back being...an arse!"

Plato grinned as he watched the Tom pace, folding his arms as he leaned against a lamp post protruding horizontally from a mound of junk.

"He always has been a cheeky bastard, that's for damn sure."

"Can you believe he actually came into my den one morning and—oh, nevermind!" He stopped his pacing to glare at Plato, still angry with Tugger. "What is it you wanted? We got so distracted talking that I'd forgotten you'd needed my help."

His grin faded as their conversation was at last continued. He had originally gone to Mistoffelees for help, but their conversation had gone in a completely different direction, and frankly Plato had been glad for that. He was embarrassed beyond words.

"Well, I just...I wanted to know what you know about Victoria and Skimbleshanks, is all."

Mistoffelees' expression changed to concern.

"Oh, Plato! You know she'd never—"

"No, no, no!" He waved his paws in front of him. "Nothing like that. I mean...kind of...but I know she'd never betray me, I just...want to know..."

Mistoffelees eyed him suspiciously.

"...If I tell you that, I'd be betraying Victoria."

"Please! If you tell me I'll...I'll..." He thought about what Mistoffelees could possibly want from him, and concluded that the kit needed nothing. "Just help me out, Mistoffelees!"

Mistoffelees hated to see Plato so frustrated, but he didn't want to give him information Victoria had trusted him with.

"Just tell me...what's caused all of this?"

The Toms looked into each other's eyes for a moment and Plato scrunched up his nose.

"...I think...I think I might _like _Skimbleshanks."

The tuxedo kit was stone still for a few seconds before a small squeal escaped his throat. His face turned red as he waved his hands in an excited fashion, looking around as if he were trying to locate a place to hide. Plato watched with regret; he was worse than a Queen.

"Oh my Everlasting!" he squealed. "You can't be serious! Plato, Plato! This is sooooo awesome!"

Plato did not agree; there was nothing exciting, let alone awesome, about being in love with Victoria and liking Skimbleshanks simultaneously.

"I've been wanting Victoria to tell you, I really have! She has a thing for Skimbleshanks, too!"

Plato had figured as much, but actually hearing it made his stomach turn. The thought of Victoria wanting another Tom made his cheeks flush from anger, but he had the same feelings as she did.

"...I don't see what's so fantastic about this."

"Plato, it's sooooo romantic! A love triangle! Two young cats deeply in love both fall for an older, handsome Tom...this is something most cats only dream of!"

"I'd prefer to keep it like that."

Mistoffelees grabbed Plato's chest fluff.

"But you three would make such a cute couple! You and Skimbleshanks are perfect for each other. And, of course you and Victoria, too! I'm not sure how Skimbleshanks feels about Victoria, but...oh, it's so perfect!"

He had never seen Mistoffelees so excited before and frankly he was greatly annoyed by it. There had been such romances before in the Jellicle community, though never had there been relations between all three but rather one having relations with two others. The thought didn't seem morally appropriate to him, but rather perverted and twisted.

"Mistoffelees. Get a hold of yourself. You're more mature than this!"

The tuxedo kit blinked a few times before grinning shyly.

"...I guess it's just the summer heat getting to me..." He shook his black head. "I'm sure the three of you will come to some sort of conclusion."

"There is no _three_," Plato corrected him. "It's just me and Victoria."

"What! What about Skimbleshanks?"

The Tom shook his head.

"No, Mistoffelees, there is no Skimbleshanks included. I have promised myself to Victoria and Victoria alone."

"...But what's to happen with Skimbleshanks?"


	11. Part 11

The sad look in young Mistoffelees' eyes stuck into Plato's mind that afternoon to where he didn't notice what was around him, or who in this case, so it took him a moment to realize that Cassandra sat glaring at him from across the clearing. When he finally noticed the brown Queen, he couldn't help but return her dirty look tenfold. She hissed at him softly, something it seemed only Cassandra could do.

"What's your problem?"

The Queen stretched her long, lanky legs towards to setting sun, arching her back and bending her knees. When she finally relaxed back to her previous position, her tail flicked irritably.

"Forgive me for not kissing your arse, lover boy."

Even though most of the Jellicles had accepted Plato after making his relationship with Victoria plain, Cassandra was an exception, but she had always disliked the Tom ever since she first met him two human years ago at the harbor. He himself was not too fond of her.

"I'll leave you to mope, then." He began to walk away, but she meowed at him, and he had never heard the independent Queen sound so desperate. "Cassandra, is there something I can help you with?"

She bit her lip.

"Well...Skimbleshanks. You're with him frequently aren't you? And he's close with Alonzo. I was wondering if Skimbleshanks had said anything about him lately..."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied. "What do you want with information about Alonzo?"

She turned her head away from him.

"...It's nothing."

Plato shrugged and continued on. He turned back to look at her; the beautiful Queen laid with her head bowed, defeated, and though he was not fond of her he couldn't help but wonder what was so important about Alonzo that she would actually talk to him?

"Plato?"

The Tom was brought out of thought by his name, called in a familiar, milky voice. One of the Mystical cats stood before him, tall and erect with his ears perked high atop his head.

"Coricopat, how lovely." Plato bowed his head respectfully; the Mystics were thought highly of, even if they were often gossiped about in rude manner. "Is Tantomile away with Mistoffelees?"

The blank expression of the dark patterned tabby didn't change, but he tilted his head and stared with his wide eyes.

"No, I'm not sure I know what you are talking about. It is I who is actually seeking the kit. My sister is off with miss Demeter." He tilted his head in the other direction. "Why would you suggest that she would be with the magician?"

Plato shook his head.

"Oh, I-I don't know...well, I have heard that she is rather fond of him, but I suppose if you say otherwise...you must know your sister best."

"Indeed."

The odd Tom said no more, but continued to stare, unblinking, unmoving, as if paralyzed. Plato didn't mind the Mystics so much, though he did agree that they were indeed strange Jellicle cats. They were often caught staring into nothing simultaneously, their chests not even rising to show breathing, and Plato wondered if this was one of those famous moments.

"Am I in your way?"

Plato was startled as the cat spoke, but shook his head.

"Oh no. Please excuse me, Coricopat."

He continued on his walk, passing by Coricopat, though he did not give Plato a second glance. He looked back over his shoulder after a few moments and saw that the Mystic had yet to walk away, but he himself kept going, this time more aware of his surroundings. He didn't care much what Coricopat wanted with Mistoffelees, but he made a note to tell Victoria that Tantomile was not romantically interested in her tuxedo friend; information like that would surely please her if not give her something to occupy her time with.

Plato continued on for some time before reaching the gates of the junkyard. He jumped up to the top of a garbage truck and looked off into the city. The beginning of houses was rather far off from the junkyard, but he could see them well enough with his keen vision. He remembered the first time he had ever seen the junkyard only one and a half human years prior. It had actually been Victoria who had brought him here despite Skimbleshanks' many months of trying. Thinking back on those times, Mistoffelees was the first friend he made after Victoria and though they weren't close, he still owed much to the kit. The same could be said for Skimbleshanks, but given the current situation he didn't want to think too much about the railway cat.

"It's a wonderful afternoon."

Plato shook his thoughts away as Demeter pounced to his side. With a motherly smile, she rubbed against him and purred, retreating to her own space after a few moments. Demeter had a habit of treating orphans as her own and Plato, though they met into his Tomhood, was no exception. He couldn't say he liked having a mother figure in his life, but he couldn't honestly think that he disliked in in the least either.

"I heard you were with Tantomile."

Demeter stared into the sky.

"Well, I was. She...had business to take care of, if you can call it that..." The Queen gave a yawn before patting the Tom on the head. "You know, you seem to be awfully stressed lately. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

Plato stared into her eyes; though she was a motherly figure in his life, they had never actually _talked _about much.

"Maybe...Deme, do you know what Tugger's problem is lately?"

The Queen's face seemed at first to sink but she soon recomposed herself.

"What do you mean, hon?"

"I just mean...well, he's always been trying to be Misto's first but all of a sudden he won't leave the poor kit alone! He's not just talking about intercourse, he's talking about _dating _and all kinds of crap like that. He's taking it too far."

The Queen shook her head.

"Oh, you know how he is...we aren't very close, that's no secret, but Munkustrap's been on about this too. Tugger seems to be convinced that Mistoffelees is his soul mate. What rubbish! All this rejection has finally gotten to him, is what I think. But Munkustrap seems a little cheery that Tugger's thinking about having a mate, even if poor little Mistoffelees is losing his head over it..."

"He always looks like he's about to blow up lately. Earlier Tugger kept calling him 'Quaxo' and he damn near blew his crotch off."

Demeter took a moment to laugh.

"That would be a sight! The Rum Tum Tugger without his assets!"

Plato grinned; her laughing always made him smile.

"Are you okay, Deme?" he finally asked. She looked at him, puzzled. "I mean...you used to go out all the time, but lately you've taken to staying in the junkyard. Is everything alright out there?"

The Queen averted her eyes. It was true; she had been staying in the junkyard lately though she usually roamed when Munkustrap was busy with his duties. It was an odd change, but one only an observant Jellicle would really notice. Not even the gossiping Queens seemed to care about Demeter's personal life.

"Dearest, it's nothing."

He knew she was lying, but decided not to pursue the topic any farther. He himself had his suspicions, but she was such a kind cat that he couldn't bring himself to make her confess anything.

"Munkustrap's happy to have you around more...even if he is busy." He placed his paw on her thin shoulder.

"Let's not talk about Munkustrap."

"Then who should we talk about?"

The Queen's eyes lit up.

"How about Skimbleshanks?"

Plato scoffed. The sound of the Tom's name brought both positive and negative feelings into the pit of his stomach. Demeter seemed to notice, ears perking up.

"Mistoffelees tells me things, you know. Victoria, too."

"Is that the only thing you all have to do all day? Sit around discussing _my _love life?"

The Queen smirked deviously, pursing her lips as she looked him over. He turned away from her, but he could feel her eyes on him.

"This is stupid, is all. I'm fine with Victoria! Why do I need to complicate things and include..._Skimbleshanks_? He's good looking enough, if he's really so lonely he can go out and get someone else!"

"...You aren't even the slightest bit _curious_?"

Plato's ears twitched at the strain on the single word. _Curious_. Of course he was curious, most young Jellicles were very curious. The Rum Tum Tugger never stopped being curious. Still, no matter how curious he was he didn't want to risk a lover and a friend over youth's impulses. Besides, there was still something oddly sadistic in his mind about the entire situation and especially the thoughts that came to mind about what could happen if he really did have both Victoria and Skimbleshanks.

He shook the thoughts from his mind.

"You and Mistoffelees can fan-girl-gasm all you want, but leave me out of it."

Demeter merely watched as the Tom pounced away, flustered and confused. She couldn't help but smile, though, at the thought of someone else being as confused about love as she had once been. She only hoped that he would make better decisions than she had, and was jealous that his situation was so much easier than hers had been. She was so lost in thought that she barely noticed Tugger crawl up to her resting place.

"Tryina' knock boots with Plato too?"

She didn't dignify him with a response, though her scarlet ears swiveled in the direction of the sound. The large Tom crept behind her, staring daggers into the back of her skull, before sliding himself around her, head held high as he left little distance between them. She smelled Bourbon and nip in his fur, which made her nose wrinkle.

"You act so high and mighty, love."

"Are we talking about you now?"

A hiss escaped Tugger's lips and she could feel his hot breath on her forehead.

"A bit cheeky, are we?" His golden eyes stared her down, but she refused to look at him but rather stared past him. "Have you forgotten what you did?"

Finally, her eyes shot up to look at him, her gaze hard and unwelcoming.

"You speak as if you don't do it every day." Their previous meeting had haunted her for nights afterward, and after hours of thinking she could only grow angry with Tugger. Yes, she could hurt Munkustrap with her actions, but who was Tugger to act as if he was above her? He spent his days courting Queens who fell over his words as easily as if their paws were tripped, believing his promises just to have their hearts ripped out. He had caused more problems among lovers than any other Jellicle ever had, yet he looked down on Demeter for her need to feel closeness. She didn't blame Munkustrap the slightest for her actions, but she would not stand by and let the Rum Tum Tugger harass her for a mistake he made every day. "I don't want to hear another word of this. Mistoffelees is right, you are a terrible boar. It's no wonder he doesn't want anything to do with you!"

Tugger just stared down at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. It was a well-known fact that she didn't fancy him in the least, but she had never actually stood up against him before.

"...I can have Mistoffelees if I really want him."

Demeter was appalled at where the conversation had gone; it was classic Tugger to drop a matter to defend his own ego. Still, she preferred to steer their encounter away from herself.

"He wants nothing to do with you," she told him. "You're more of a burden to him than anything else. Besides, he already has eyes for another Tom."

The Queen couldn't help but grin as Tugger's eyes grew wider, his face reddening from anger.

"Who?" he demanded.

Demeter shook her head.

"...I cannot tell you that much. But I can tell you he's quieter than you. He's more gentle than you. He's much more _reliable _than you. And...well, Mistoffelees thinks he's more _handsome _than you, too."

Tugger clenched his fists, claws digging into his own skin. He growled down at the Queen. A Tom more handsome than the Rum Tum Tugger? He had had enough of her boldly rude behavior, so he turned and left her once more to sit alone and ponder the situation, only this time she did not cry as she held herself proudly, glaring at him as he retreated.

Somewhere on the other side of the junkyard, Coricopat stirred.


End file.
